The Never Beginings
by Ladyanne23
Summary: Do you want to go home?" He asked bracing himself for the answer that was sure to come. The girl looked at the ground for a long time, and then she looked up at the boy who had become to mean so much to her. "No Peter…This," she gestured to the magical land surrounding them, "This, the lost boys…and you," She added shyly. "This is my home now."
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to go home?" He asked bracing himself for the answer that was sure to come. The girl looked at the ground for a long time, and then she looked up at the boy who had become to mean so much to her. "No Peter…This," she gestured to the magical land surrounding them, "This, the lost boys…and you," She added shyly. "This is my home now." What if Wendy decided she didn't want to leave? What would have happened if she had stayed?

A/N- I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN! Some of my ideas stem from dreams I had as a little girl, others are made up, and still others I borrowed from the Disney and 2003 version of Peter Pan. But! Again I do not own Peter Pan or the other characters in any way shape or form. Also the lullaby is not mine, the one I used was from "chitty chitty bang bang" sung by Hayley Westerna.

Prologue

The boy looked down at the waters beneath him. He dipped down low enough to skim the tops of the foaming crests with his feet. The water was cool and refreshing. The boy laughed and then shot heavenward. He soared through the night sky doing flips and somersaults smiling as he went. After all this time flying was still pure excitement!

"Aw Tink don't you just love flying?" the boy said with a grin. A little ball of light flew up to the boy's ear and jingled her response. The boy laughed at her reply. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

_"Where are we going anyways?" _Tink chimed.

"I dunno," the boy shrugged.

"_But you must have some idea? I mean you don't just up and fly away in the middle of the night without knowing where you are going." _The boy just smiled at her. Tink stamped her foot in the air, quite perturbed. The boy smirked at the little fairy's impatience. He then gestured for her to look ahead of them. It took a moment for Tink to register what he was trying to get her to do. She finally glanced up. Ahead of them the glow of the big clock tower shown through the fog. Tink rolled her eyes, understanding where they were going now.

_"Will you at least tell me why you want to go to the big city Peter?"_ She said putting her small hands on her hips.

Peter Pan paused mid-flight trying to come up with a good answer. Finally after a few moments, with a mischievous spark in his eye he simply said, "Because!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Because I like adventures, and it feels like there is an adventure waiting for me there! I've just got to find it!" Satisfied with his answer he turned his concentration back to flying. The glow from the clock tower illuminated the snow covered city. Something inside him jumped. He grinned; somehow he knew that whatever happened, it was going to be an awfully big adventure!

...

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Beginning

If one were to look in through the window of the Darling's nursery, they might find quite an unexpected surprise. The normally tidy nursery was in disarray. On one side of the room sheets had been strewn across bed posts creating small forts. At the other end pillow cases had been tied to a coat stand creating a make-shift mast and sails. A small boy in red pajamas was chasing a slightly older boy in glasses around the room. They each held a wooden sword in one hand while the older boy had a clothes hanger in his right hand using it as a hook.

Now for the Darling children this was not unusual. Nearly every night before bed, the children would act out different scenes from the wonderful stories their sister told. Stories about a magnificent flying boy named Peter Pan who was daring and brave. He fought pirates and went on treasure hunts and had many other exciting endeavors. And best of all he lived in a magical place called Never land where he would never grow up!

"Arg! Take that you scurvy pirate!" the little boy yelled taking a big swing at the older boy.

"Never!" The boy laughed. "Die Peter Pan!" he yelled as he turned and thrust his sword at the little boy. Wendy who was pretending to be tied up to the 'mast' of the ship suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Oh no John!"

The older boy looked at his sister questioningly in mid strike.

"Remember it was Hook's_ left_ hand that Peter cut off, not the right."

"Oh yes! I believe you are right Wendy." John adjusted his glasses and then his 'hook'. He turned his attention back to his incredibly fierce duel.

"Take that Peter Pan!" John lunged at the little boy accidentally hitting him too hard on the hand. The little boy dropped his sword at the unexpected burst of pain.

"Ouch! John that hurted!" The little boy cried out in protest, sucking on his wounded fingers.

"I am terribly sorry Michael! I did not mean to hit so hard." John apologized, lowering his sword. Wendy seeing the little boy's pain untied herself from the 'mast' and went over to comfort him. She took great pride in making sure that her brothers were safe and cared for.

Wendy knelt down besides Michael and gently took his hand. Michael winced as she lightly pressed on a small red welt. Wendy smiled at her youngest brother, who was trying very hard not to cry.

"You are being very brave Michael." She tenderly kissed the little red spot. Michael wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You are just like Peter Pan."

"Really Wendy?" He sniffled feeling a bit cheered up. For Michael desperately wanted to be brave and strong like Peter Pan. Wendy smiled hugged the little boy.

"Yes Michael. You are strong, and brave, a true hero just like Peter Pan."

"Who is just like Peter Pan?" A soft voice asked from the door. The children jumped up to greet their mother

.…

Peter was weaving in and out of chimneys and zooming down alleys at lightning speeds. He was having a great time. He was diving towards the ground and seeing how long he could wait before he pulled up, when he heard it. He heard his name.

Peter immediately stopped and looked around. Who could have said that? He looked to Tink thinking she said it. The fairy shook her head. Peter strained his ears but heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was just the wind playing tricks on him.

He decided to forget about it and started down a charming little street. Peter stopped for a second time. There! He heard it again he was sure of it! Somebody clearly said 'Peter Pan.' Peter grew suspicious. Who knew he was here and not in Neverland?

"Tink!" He whispered. Tink flew up to Peter's face.

"_What?"_

"Split up and look along that side of street for whoever keeps saying my name." Tink nodded and flew to the opposite side of the street, muttering something about too much fairy dust in ears. Peter flew low against the roofs of the crowded snow covered houses.

Peter listened close for someone to say his name again. He noticed an opened window on the second story of the house below him and decided to go investigate. He quietly flew down to a tree branch outside the window, just out of site. Peter peered inside and was surprised at what he saw.

A little boy, no more than five years old with light brown hair and freckles, was chasing a slightly older boy with dark hair and glasses, probably about ten years old Peter guessed, around the room with a wooden sword. The little boy was yelling something about the one in glasses being a pirate. This piqued Peter's interest.

Glasses, as Peter now called him, turned to the little boy and yelled something along the lines of 'die Peter Pan.'

Shocked, the real Peter Pan just about fell off the branch. Those boys knew his name! Peter leaned in closer to be to hear more. He heard someone speak but it wasn't one of the boys. He caught the work 'Hook', 'left hand', and 'Peter." The Peter Pan outside the window was now more confused than ever before. Who knew his name, Hook's and that he had cut off his left hand? And why were these boys playing a game that involved him?

Stumped Peter sat crossed legged on a branch with his fist under his chin. He couldn't figure it out. He was lost in thought when a small yelp of pain dragged him out of his stupor. Peter looked in through the window again. The little boy was sucking on his fingers while 'Glasses', Peter now found out his name was John, tried to apologize for hitting him. Then someone else appeared in the window. It was a girl!

Peter hadn't seen too many girls up close so he tried to get a good look at her. Her back was to him but he could see that she had the same light brown hair as the little boy. Half was pulled up in a little blue bow and the rest cascaded down past her shoulders in soft curls. She wore a long sky blue nightgown with fitted sleeves that came to her elbows in a little frill. A bow tied in the back right under her arms. The girl looked to be about fourteen years old.

She stood and turned to face the window. Peter about fell out of the tree for the second time that night. He stared at two of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were bluer than the Never seas and twinkled brighter than the stars. Peter was mesmerized and couldn't seem to turn away. The girl turned around to the little boy and told him, Michael, that he was just as brave as Peter Pan. Peter's stomach did a weird floppy thing and he could have sworn his heart stopped for just a second when she had said his name. But he shrugged it off.

Peter watched as the children were interrupted by someone. They ran to greet a grownup who came into the room. They called the grownup "Mother." The "Mother" hugged them and then made some remark about the state of the room.

Peter leaned back on the branch, content to watch these curious people who apparently knew so much about him. Just he felt a tiny pinch on his ear. He looked up in surprise.

"OH! Tink! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" The fairy glowed a taint red.

_"You could have let me know to stop looking!"_ she sassed. Peter looked up innocently, trying to get out of a tiny tongue lashing.

Tink pulled on his hair. _"Come on let's go, you found out who was saying your name. Now can we please go?"_

"Not yet Tink, I want to watch them for a little bit longer." Peter said gesturing to the open nursery window. He didn't say, however, that he really just wanted to watch the girl with the startling blue eyes. She knew his name. Peter was curious and wanted to see just what else she knew.

…..

Mrs. Darling told the children it was time to tidy up and get ready for bed. Wendy was cleaning up the last traces of their heroic adventures as Mrs. Darling got the boys settled down and into their beds.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Michael?" She answered as she put the last toy sword in the wooden chest at the end of John's bed.

"Will you tell us a story?"

"Yes Wendy, will you?" John chimed in. Wendy looked at them and smiled. She loved it when they asked for her stories. She was just about to ask which one when Mrs. Darling said that it was too late for stories tonight.

Cries of disappointment echoed from all three Darling children. Then Wendy had an idea.

"Might I sing a lullaby instead Mother? It is not as long as a story" she reasoned. The boys groaned.

"I promise tomorrow I'll tell a really exciting story about Peter Pan, if I just sing a lullaby tonight," Wendy promised the boys. That seemed to satisfy them and they turned to their mother. Mrs. Darling looked at the pleading eyes of each of her wonderful children and could not say no.

"I think that would be acceptable for tonight, dear." She answered. The children cheered! Wendy knew exactly one she would sing. She ran to the shelf that held her most precious items. She pulled down a music box. It was her favorite because it had a graceful ballerina figure on top that twirled when it was playing. She took the music box and sat on the window seat. She waited until the boys were comfortable and then wound the music. A haunting melody started to float from the little box, as Wendy started to sing.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-

Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay.

The winds of night so softly are sighing-

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea…"

…..

Tink had just about had enough of this. She wanted to go home, she didn't like the city and she certainly didn't like the new look on Peter's face. She started to pull his hair to send the message that she wanted to go home.

"Shh! Stop it Tink I want to listen." Peter said as he swatted at the little fairy tugging on his hair. She stomped her foot in frustration. She realized he was not going to budge and so flew to a different branch to wait impatiently until Peter was done.

Peter was fascinated by the girl sitting in the window. Her voice was beautiful. It was soft as the breeze in Neverland and clear as a bell. It reminded him of sunshine, and laughter and … and …well he didn't know what else but he knew that he liked it. He sat back against the tree branch and listened to the haunting melody.

….

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay."

The music finished and Wendy stopped. Her mother smiled and told her it was beautiful. Wendy beamed at the complement. She hurried and put her beloved music box on her special shelf before snuggling into bed. Her mother kissed each child on the head and then turned down the lights before she left.

Wendy was just about on the shores of sleep when a little voice broke through the darkness.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Michael," she whispered.

"Will you tell us about Peter Pan tomorrow night?" Wendy smiled, her eyes closed.

"Of course Michael, I promised.

Outside her window, a figure in a tree whispered, "I promise too, I'll be back tomorrow, to hear your story." And with that the figure and a little ball of light flew off into the night sky.

A/N - So this is my first FF EVER! I would really appreciate feedback, if i should continue. I have some really great ideas and I promise it isn't going to be the same old stuff...this chapter is a little boring but you've got to start somewhere right? Reviews would be fabulous! or PM I really want to continue writing this story and if I get a review I'll post the 2nd chapter! Thanks fictioners!

Luvs!


	2. Chapter 2

After Wendy's mother had said goodnight she had slept peacefully for a while. She dreamed that she was flying over an enchanted island, laughing and being chased by someone in green. But then the dream turned into a nightmare with blurs of red and black, a pair of eyes and flashes of gleaming metal. She woke up in a cold sweat, lying on the floor being strangled by her blankets. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside.

Wendy detangled herself from her bed sheets and walked over to the window opened it and sat down on the bench. Bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Wendy tried to calm her breathing. She let the cool night air wash away the horrid images in her mind and calm her nerves.

The dream had been so pleasant at the start, but then had turned so horribly wrong. She tried to remember what happened but all she could see where those eyes. They never looked directly at her but those eyes were so full of hate and malice, it turned her blood cold. She had never seen such evil. She shuddered and hugged herself closer. Wendy eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep. She stayed there the rest of the night going from nightmare to nightmare and all with those murderous eyes. Suffice to say, Wendy did not have a restful night.

* * *

Wendy Moria Angela Darling was exhausted. She begged her mother to let her stay home from school, but her father would hear nothing of it. So Wendy tried her best to stay focused, tried but didn't succeed. She stumbled and fell during their daily dance instruction, earning her a lecture on the grace a poise of a lady who was never to stumble. She nodded off during their history lesson and much to her dismay had started snoring. The teacher had called her to stay after class to apologize for her lack of respect. Wendy could think of nothing else to do to keep her awake during their English lesson, so she started to draw in her notebook.

She wasn't really paying any attention to what she was drawing, but when she looked down she let out a loud gasp. She had drawn the horrible eyes from her nightmare. Wendy was too shocked to notice the professor coming down the aisle to see what she had gasped at. Before Wendy realized it the professor had snatched her notebook and with a face full of horror insisted that Wendy stay after class.

She got quite the lecture on how one, it was rude to doodle during lessons; and two a young lady, if she was to draw, was to draw only lovely things. But no! Wendy had drawn horrible hate filled eyes. A disgrace should anyone have seen! It was improper and it worried the teacher. She told Wendy that a young lady her age was to stop her foolish imagination from running wild and untamed and to grow up and become a respectable young woman.

That thought did not set well with Wendy and she ran from the classroom with tears running down her face. It wasn't her fault she had those horrible dreams. She was able to make it through the rest of the school day without incident, thankfully, in fear of causing more embarrassment for herself

* * *

Once she had returned home from school, Wendy was forced to spend the rest of the dreary afternoon with her aunt, who was determined to make her into a refined young lady. Lessons had been unusually tiresome today and her aunt was unusually irritating. Wendy longed to be able to go outside to play and run around in her bare feet like Michael and John. They didn't have to practice needlework or learn how to manage a household. All they had to do was recite their arithmetic problems and then they were free to go. Wendy just wanted to run off the stress of school, her aunt, and the terrible nightmares she had.

Wendy let out an exaggerated sigh and turned back to her aunt, who was lecturing about the importance of matching dinnerware and tablecloths. She rolled her eyes and prayed that she would be able make it through lessons and dinner without saying an unkind remark or fall asleep.

* * *

Peter sped across the sky. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to what time it was. He had been so caught up in playing tag with the fairies from Kensington Garden, that he didn't realize the sun set. He had never had to worry about time in Neverland but here on the mainland time was important. Especially if he wanted to make it to the window in time to hear the story about him. And Peter Pan didn't want to miss that.

Peter flew across the city lost in thoughts from the night before; the untidy nursery, the funny boy with glasses, the little boy in the red pajamas, and lastly the strange girl. He let his thoughts linger on her for a moment. Peter remembering her startling blue eyes and how they sparkled when they said his name and how his stomach felt funny when she said it. He was in such a state that he didn't realize the tiny tugging and jingles in his ear.

_"Peter…Peter…PETER PAN! WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"_ the little fairy yelled. Peter shook the daze out of his eyes.

"What?" he said confused. Tink clenched her tiny fists in frustration and kicked at the boy's ear.

_"If you would kindly get that stupid look off your face and pay attention you would realize that we are going the WRONG WAY!"_ Peter looked at his surroundings noting that this was definitely _not _the right way to the nursery window. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had been caught off guard and now had lost even more time.

"Come on Tink," the boy said waving to the fairy, "We've got to hurry if we are ever going to get to the window in time!" Tink just huffed, she _knew_ that, but she wasn't the one who couldn't fly straight tonight. Peter and Tink zoomed around the city until they found the familiarly charming street with the warm, inviting, nursery window.

**A/N- SO SORRY it was so short but I needed to post something! It is pretty boring so sorry I promise next chapter will get things going. I've just been sick and missing my university classes and trying to make them up. Sadly that has to take priority:P If you have any ideas you want incorporated PM me or just to comment:) I have my basic story line but I'm open for anything!**

**I Just had to say thank you for all who followed and faved my story! It makes me feel so special! And I have to say the most MASSIVE thank you to DemonHeart42! Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement and just EVERYTHING! You are just so awesome! And if you haven't read any of DemonHeart's stuff you are missing out! Thanks fictioners I love you guys and I will hurry and post soon! possibly tonight...possibly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- SO OH MY GOODNESS! I am sooo sorry I have fallen off the face of the earth! But it's like once you think you have all the plates of life balanced it decides to throw a thousand ping pong balls at you and demand that you don't drop anything while trying to avoid the balls. So ya life is crazy and i am trying to write but don't hate me if I don't write super fast. College classes are killers and I am trying to keep my grades up. But real quick I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and liked! It really means so much! I didn't think people were serious when they said that reviews make them write faster, but incredibly it does. Anyway! enough rambles, I don't own anything sadly, wish I did. R&R!**

Chapter 3

Dinner was uneventful that night and Wendy couldn't have been more grateful. She didn't want to have to bring up what had happened in school. Her parents mostly talked about her father's job and the work party they were to attend later that month. Michael and John had flung peas at each other when they thought no one was watching, while Wendy just ate quietly trying not to draw attention.

After dinner Mr. Darling headed to his study and Mrs. Darling told Michael and John to go take a bath, as they were quite filthy from playing in the garden. After she herded them into the tub she attended to her sewing in front of the fireplace.

Wendy was allowed to go to the nursery to get ready for bed. She hurried and changed into her light blue nightgown then tied part of her hair up into her favorite blue bow after brushing it into soft curls.

Seeing as this might be her only chance for peace the rest of the night, Wendy grabbed her journal and pen and went to sit by the opened nursery window. She drowned a page in the woes of her day. Taking all her frustration, anger, and fear out into the journal's blank pages where it would never hurt anyone. She told her journal everything she thought and hoped for, and while it would never tell her secrets, she sometimes wished that it could talk back to her. She longed to be able to tell someone everything she thought, everything she felt without being made to feel like she was a ridiculous and imaginative girl.

Wendy set down her pen and leaned her head against the window pane, gazing out into the twilight bathed city. She saw a young couple walking along the lamp lit street and day dreamed about having a special someone to walk with her. But, she admitted to herself, she would much rather go on an exotic elephant ride or steal pirate treasure with someone, that just go on a boring walk. Wendy didn't see how just walking down a street could be very romantic. Now if there happened to be a criminal that took one of them hostage and the other had to save them using brave and cunning skills; now _that _would be romantic.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at her little day dream. Wendy finished off her journal entry and moved to put it on her special shelf. Just then the door burst open and in came her very loud and very clean brothers. Michael ran to Wendy and tugged on her nightgown.

"Wendy! Wendy! You promised, you promised a story tonight!" Michael pouted. He was very afraid that she had forgotten and so he felt he had to remind her.

Wendy smiled down at Michael, "Yes Michael I did, didn't I?" John rolled his eyes.

"She knows Michael, she doesn't forget things like you do." Michael made a very cross face at John. He did forget things a lot, but it wasn't his fault! It is just because he is so tiny he doesn't have room to remember everything.

"Now John, that was not a very gentlemanly thing to say." Wendy reprimanded. She really didn't want her brothers to quarrel tonight and so she tried to be patient with them. John apologized and went to go grab his toy sword. Wendy bent down so she could look at Michael.

"Thank you for reminding me about our story tonight, now what one would you like to hear?" She asked even though she knew that answer.

Michael's face lit up with excitement as he exclaimed, "Peter Pan!"

….

Peter swerved in and out of chimney tops searching for the one he wanted. At last he found the little home with the funny children. Careful not to make a sound, he floated down the branch that gave him a good view but kept him out of sight. Peter just settled down in the little nook when he heard the girl ask what story Michael wanted to hear. He smiled, perfect timing!

A little chime over his head told him that Tink was here and not very happy. She was exhausted from flying over the city because someone couldn't remember where to go. Tink collapsed on the branch above Peter and waited until she could finally go back to Neverland.

…..

Wendy sat down on the edge of her bed "Alright is everyone settled?" Michael climbed up on to her lap with his teddy bear and John sat cross-legged on the floor. Outside the window Peter got comfortable on his tree branch and waited for the story to begin.

Wendy smiled and clasped her hands. She loved telling stories and what's more, she loved her stories about Peter Pan.

"Alright," she began. Her eyes took on the very special gleam they got when she was excited about something. "Once upon a time in a faraway Never Land, there lives a most wonderful boy and his name is Peter Pan. Peter Pan is brave, daring, bold, courageous, cunning, and fast! He…"

"Wendy?" Michael interrupted.

She looked down at her younger brother. "Yes Michael?"

He clutched his teddy tightly and whispered, "I want to be like Peter, I bet he isn't afraid of anything! And I am afraid of lots of things."

Wendy's smiled kindly and brushed her fingers through Michael's hair. She whispered back, "It is okay to be afraid of some things Michael, but remember you have me, John, and Teddy to protect you if you are ever scared."

Michael brightened at that and snuggled further into Wendy. John rolled his eyes agitated, "Can we please get on with the story now?"

"Yes John. Now as I was saying Peter loves exciting adventures and has one almost every day! He especially loves the thrill of fighting with the Pirates that live in Never Land. One day when Peter and his band of lost boys were on a treasure hunt near skull rock, they were ambushed by the pirates!"

"NO!" Michael cried rolling off of Wendy's lap.

"Yes!" exclaimed John jumping up from where he was sitting. He grabbed his sword and made fierce swinging motions.

Wendy leapt off from the bed and began acting out the story. Pacing around the room and using her hands. "Yes ambushed! They were surrounded on all sides with no escape except for the cliff behind them. Peter and the boys circled up drawing out their weapons preparing for a deadly battle. They were just about to engage in combat when the pirates' notorious captain, Captain James, stepped forward. Seeing that he had the upper hand, James wanted to have some fun before they killed the annoying pests. 'Wait!' He cried! "The boy leader and I shall duel first, and then when he is dead you may kill the rest of the brats!'

"That's if I don't kill you first Pirate!' Peter laughed. And with that the lost boys stood to one side of the cliff and the pirates on the other. Peter circled James in the air taunting and laughing at the old pirate, who was getting more and more frustrated. Then James attacked! It was a fierce battle, swords slashed and clanged together! When it looked like James was about to win…"

Wendy swiped through the air with an imaginary sword. "Slash! Peter cut off James's left hand! 'Take that you dirty rotten codfish!' Peter yelled, took the hand and threw it over the side of the cliff where a very hungry crocodile laid waiting. The pirates retreated quickly and the boys cheered! James cried out 'I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do!' And from that day forward James was known as Captain Hook because of the metal hook he used for his left hand. And Peter has been known as the bravest boy in Never Land! The end."

Wendy ended her story with a little curtsy. "Tomorrow night I shall tell you the story about Jack and the Bean Stalk! How would you like that?"

John and Michael clapped for joy and then charged about the room with their toy swords until their mother told them it was time for bed. Reluctantly the three children put away their toys and climbed into bed with visions of adventures still in their heads. They did not notice Peter slipping away into the starry night.

….

That night Peter flew higher and faster than he had ever flown before and he was happier than he had ever been. All because of Wendy, the girl with the blue eyes and her wonderful story. A story about him! Peter turned over on his back and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but be a bit cocky from all the wonderful things Wendy had said about him. Yes he was brave, and courageous, and daring, and of course he was fast! It didn't help his ego at all. But he didn't care.

He loved hearing about his daring adventures and how Wendy's brothers looked up to him like a hero. But secretly he loved the way the girl's eyes twinkled when she told the story. The way she had said his name made his tummy flutter, and he decided he liked that feeling. It was almost the same as when he was fighting with Hook, only better.

Peter flew so fast that he almost forgot Tinkerbell! She quickly reminded him about her with a few sharp pinches to the ears.

_"Peter! Peter what is wrong with you? You are acting so strange ever since we left and I can barely keep up with you_!"

"Wrong Tink? Nothing's wrong with me! I am perfectly fine…no! I am the most wonderful boy who ever lived!" Peter laughed doing somersaults.

Tink made a face at him. She didn't like this giddy Peter, mainly it was because he liked the story the ugly girl told. So she vowed she wouldn't let him come back again, nothing good could come from it. But knowing Peter, she wouldn't get her way and she would be dragged back here to listen to _jimmy and the corn stalk_ or whatever that story was.

Tink realized that in her musing she had lost sight of Peter again. _That boy! _She rolled her eyes and went in search of the "most wonderful boy who ever lived."


End file.
